SnowballEd
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Another holiday-themed EENE.


Snowball-Ed  
  
Note: This is a Christmas EENE guaranteed to make your holidays merry and bright ! This tale shows a different side of Eddy that we rarely see. Eddy actually finds something better to do than to scheme. He plans to hold a "larger than life" snowball battle and a Christmas Party Gift Exchange.  
  
"It is better to give than it is to receive."—Proverb  
  
Chapter 1—Engulfed in the Christmas Spirit  
  
Winter had hit Peach Creek in full force this year, but no one had been complaining. The children, as well as the adults adored the snow, especially when it meant they could play in it. Eddy, bound and determined to pull a scam on the "pigeons" of Peach Creek suddenly realized that in this kind of weather he couldn't think of ways to con or trick anyone. For the moment, he had been rather frustrated, but then he had a brilliant idea. This year would be different. He would enjoy having a good time out in the snow rather than going through another failed scheme. No one was outside yet because it was still early in the morning, but as soon as the kids saw Eddy frolicking about in the snow the couldn't help but join him in the fun.  
  
Double D was intrigued by how meticulously Eddy had constructed a realistic looking wall out of snow. "Excellent displacement of space, and quite an eye for detail. Why, Eddy...If I didn't know any better, I would say you have great artistic talent.", Double D complimented. "Who cares ? This is my fortress, and you can join me in my quest to defeat the enemy !", Eddy responded loudly, rolling another ball of snow and placing it into a pile of snowballs he had previously created. "Oh, I see...But, who are you 'recruiting' for this, Eddy ?", Double D questioned, slyly. "I'm working on that, smarty-pants !", Eddy hollered at the top of his lungs. At that moment, the snow from a nearby tree shook slightly and most of it fell on top of Double D. Ed, who had been walking by couldn't help but laugh. "Avalanche !" , Ed said, laughing mirthfully. Double D rolled his eyes. At that point, the kids came closer and Eddy tried to coax some of them into joining his ranks. Of course, Double D had been chosen first and Ed was a part of the "army" because the three were inseparable.  
  
Chapter 2—Fun in the Snow, Followed By Hot Cocoa  
  
All at once, the snowball fight had begun. Snow was flying left and right, every which way. Eddy's team had been winning the fight, but they were caught off guard. Fairly soon, all the kids were worn out and freezing. "Anyone up for hot liquid refreshment?", Double D inquired. "What ?", half the kids said, most of them more interested in landing one more hit with a snowball to their opposing forces. "Hot cocoa ?", he said, again. "Ooo, me ! Me ! Me !", Jimmy said, jumping up and down merrily. "Chocolate, let me at it !", Johnny 2X4 yelled. In succession the children began to follow Double D into his house, but not without taking off their boots first !  
  
As quickly as he could, Double D kept handing out mugs of hot cocoa with marshmallows. His mother had baked cookies the night before, and fortunately there was enough for everyone. He didn't have a chance to eat any cookies himself, but he didn't really mind. He was pleased that everyone had gotten a chance to eat a snack and warm themselves up after playing outside in the cold for an extended period of time.  
  
Chapter 3—Eddy's Sudden Generosity  
  
As the kids relaxed in Double D's house, Eddy had a sudden burst of genius. He had never thought of this in the past, but the Christmas spirit had gotten a tight grip upon him. He wasn't the type to be giving, but he couldn't help feeling driven by the spirit of the Holidays. "I know it isn't like me to actually enjoy giving during the holiday season, but that is what I would like to do. How about a Christmas Gift Exchange in the middle of December ?", Eddy questioned, grinning. Everyone was dumbfounded at first, but Jimmy toasted Eddy's idea. "Rolf will drink to that !", Rolf said, raising his oversized mug and took a hefty swig from it. Eddy wanted to impress Nazz, but had no idea what to get her. Ed was just as clueless as Eddy, but they knew who could help them in this endeavor. "Oh, Double D...", they said, persuasively, inching toward him. "Oh, dear...This is not going to be good...Both of you look mad.", he murmured, beginning to worry. He could only ponder as to what insidious thoughts were running rampant through the minds of the troublesome twosome...  
  
Chapter 4—What a Girl Wants  
  
Eddy and Ed were hard to control. Both of them weren't very good at paying attention. "Do you want to dazzle Nazz or not ?", he questioned, slapping the chalkboard with a large cue stick forcefully. The sound was enough to snap anyone to attention. "Yes, Sir !", Ed said, saluting, his hand engulfed by his oversized sleeve. "Yeah, whatever.", Eddy said, rolling his eyes in a cavalier manner. "That's the spirit ! Now as you well know, girls adore the latest fashion. They want to look their best. From the past, we have discovered girls enjoy jewelry. Perfume would also be a great gift. Remember, you want to compliment a girl, but we all know true beauty and sincerity comes from within.", Double D said, philosophically. Eddy yawned. "Ok, thanks Professor... Now can we go now ?", Eddy said, impatiently. "Um, guys... I gotta use your bathroom...", Ed said, looking like he had swallowed a slice of lemon. "Third door on the left, follow the signs.", Double D said. He had a feeling he shouldn't have bribed Ed into coming by letting him drink a 12-liter bottle of Soda.  
  
Before anyone knew it, December 14th had arrived and the Christmas Gift Exchange was underway. Eddy had bought perfume for Nazz, Ed had bought a pair of carpenter pants and Double D had purchased a locket. Everyone was giving out gifts left and right, and the Eds gave their gifts to Nazz. Nazz adored all of them, and kissed the three on the cheek. Blushing terribly, the group stammered away, nudging Double D in the ribcage. "You are a genius, Double D !", Eddy said, actually able to make sense out of his words. "Look at my cheek, it's sparkles from Nazz !", Ed said, hugging himself ecstatically. For the first time ever in his lifetime, Eddy felt comfortable with giving to others.  
  
Chapter 5—If You Do This To The Least of These...  
  
The other two Eds had never seen Eddy act like this before, but it was a welcome change. There had always been a Food, Toy and Clothing Drive for the needy during this time of year, and Eddy wished to give some of his clothes that he wasn't using anymore. The other two had already given their gently used toys, clothes, games and nutritious food. But, without further ado, Eddy gathered a box full of items for the needy and ran full force toward the local Goodwill store.  
  
As Double D and Ed caught up with Eddy they saw him handing over his box full of different items to a needy family. "Merry Christmas.", he said, grinning. The youngest member of the family was an adorable girl with lovely red curls and stunning blue eyes. "Thank you, Sir...", she said, and then leaned forward to kiss Eddy. Eddy wasn't expecting that kind of gratitude from the young girl, but he laughed giddily at the girl's outward expression of thankfulness. His cheeks were red as holly berries, and he couldn't stop laughing. "What I think he is trying to say, young lady is that you're welcome. We all hope you have a very joyful Holiday season.", Double D said, smiling brightly. Ed grinned from ear to ear and watched the family hug each other as they left to their apartment on the other side of town.  
  
Epilogue  
  
The Christmas season had taught Eddy many new lessons in life. He started to realize that money doesn't always bring someone happiness. The young redheaded girl showed him how special giving was, and how important family and togetherness was. She had a big family, but that was terrific. She had her mother, father, two big brothers and a middle sister that looked after her. He seemed to be radiant after giving his box of various items to the family. "I don't know about you guys, but that was the best thing I have done all year. I hope that I can keep finding things I don't want or need so I can give them to the needy every year.", he said, swaying his arms back and forth merrily as his two friends walked beside him. "An honorable cause. I would be only too glad to assist you.", Double D concurred. "Yeah, what he said. Wasn't that little redhead cute ?", Ed said, laughing. "Oooh, Ed...You're not thinking of making her your girlfriend are you ?", Eddy said, playfully nudging him in the ribcage. "Nah, but if she were older...But I think you were more suited toward her anyway, Eddy.", Ed said, giving him a noogie. "What did you say ?", Eddy said, turning red from embarrassment. All of a sudden, Eddy lunged at Ed unexpectedly and pinned him to the ground, pummeling him with snowballs. "Ok, ok...So forget I said that !", Ed said, getting back up to his feet. "Bombardment !", Eddy yelled triumphantly and Double D joined him as they chased him back to his house. "Home plate ! I'm safe ! Can't hit me here !", Ed said, laughing dully. Suddenly, a big pile of snow came off his rooftop and hit him. It was quite a comic moment. He received his "vengeance" when he shook off the snow and the others were covered like snowmen. Laughing, the three went their own ways home and continued to share the holiday spirit for the rest of the month and for as long as they possibly could.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt December 1, 2002 


End file.
